An Internet protocol television (IPTV) service provider can transmit an IPTV signal to a user of the IPTV system via a central office, a serving area interface, and a residential gateway. The IPTV service provider can offer the user a variety of different content and services. For example, the IPTV service provider can supply users with real-time television programs that are typically available for the users to watch only at a specific date and time. The IPTV service providers can also offer the users on-demand movies that are available for an extended amount of time and that are provided to the users upon request of the on-demand movie. The user can also record audio or video content for storage in a digital format on the user's set-top box or on a data server on the IPTV system. The operator of the IPTV system provides the content and services on different channels that are accessed by the user's set-top box.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.